The Graduation Disaster
'The Graduation Disaster' is an Happy Tree Friends fan fiction episode by 'Dymandafan664 aka EricIsTheBest'. It is based on a story which happened in June 2012 about The Creator graduating from Elementary School in Canada and getting his own diplome. But in the real show on the graduation here in Chibougamau, the show didn't had any gore and blood because it was a graduation show, but here in Happy Tree Friends. It does have violence! Starring *DXC *Skipper *MTHERDARNINGDEMON *Tex and Texy *DXC's mom *Britton *Robo Star *Trippy *Spook *Ziggles *Josh *Fatty *Guddles *Flippy *Cuddles *Giggles *Petunia *Lammy *Truffles *Sniffles *Buzz Lightyear *Flaky *Lumpy *Cub *Pop *Midnight *Bulky Captions Buzz Lightyear: OK Everyone! Today is Thursday, June ???, 6000's (HTF years)! And today we are Class 6 students who are graduating from Elementary School! Buzz Lightyear: Here is Ms. Midnight, the teacher! Buzz Lightyear: Now for all of her students! Midnight: Here is your history of class finishers book back DXC! DXC: Thank you! 'POP TAKES A PICTURE OF THE CLASS, AND HIS SON, CUB' DXC: I'm Demonpluto X. Smither! But just spell out letters of my name to call me me, just say to me and call me: DXC. With it, you will all spell: D-X-C! Skipper: I am Skipper! I am one of DXC's best friends! My other best friends are: MTHERDARNINGDEMON, Tex and Texy, Britton, Trippy, Robo Star, Spook and furthermore! MTHERDARNINGDEMON: I am MTHERDARNINGDEMON! I am called that because i always launched out demons in school when i was in Preschool! But my real HTF name is Laxter, so just call me Laxter or Demon or MTHERDARNINGDEMON. Tex and Texy: We're Tex and Texy! We are twins like Lifty and Shifty from the HTF Canon! Because we love to steal things, and we laugh alot when we scheme, and we also launch bad characters so they can actually kill the other ones! Britton: I'm Britton! I am one of DXC's friends! Buzz Lightyear: Ready for the show? Yes, so let's start the show-off out of graduation! Now let's get back to imagination! 'EVERYONE YELLS OUT: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!' DXC: You need to stare at that teacher, and not scheme down. Tex and Texy: Let's throw out money so we can make a money Twirly-Doo, a twirly-doo just like in The Saban Entertainment 1996-2001 Logo with the object one! And alot of people will get a trillion dollars! 'TEX AND TEXY THROW OUT NUMEROUS MONEY DOLLAR PIECES, MAKING A TWIRLY-DOO' Tex and Texy: 'laughing both' Tex: That's not a Twirly-Doo! That's just some money littering on the show stairs! Texy: Yes it is you big lyer! Tex: Last fighting word! If we keep on fighting, we will battle ourselves until we kill eachother! Texy: Then get out of this theater brother! Tex: Fine! Prepare to die! I will attack you! 'TEX AND TEXY ARE FIGHTING EACH-OTHER, UNTIL WE SEE TEXY, INJURED AND BLEEDING' Tex: Take that brother! Texy: 'WAKES UP AND IS NOT BLEEDING ANYMORE' 'WE SEE TEXY THROWING A RULER AT TEX'S EYE, INJURING IT BAD, AND BACK AT VIEW, WE SEE FLIPPY, SHOCKED, GETTING WORRIED OVER HIM, THINKING IT'S WAR IN THIS SHOW, THEN HE TURNS EVIL UNTIL HE SCREAMS' Flippy: 'yelling out' I will kill everyone in this theater! I have to! You're all making me mad to death! 'EVERYONE SCREAMS' DXC: Oh no Flippy! Don't stab me with your knife! Flippy: Too bad! 'FLIPPY STABS DXC IN THE EYE BY THROWING THE KNIFE ON HIS EYE' DXC: 'screams' DXC: Oh my god! My eye, hurts, so bad! Ouch! Flippy: Want to fly my dear stupid skunk Petunia! Petunia: 'screams in pain while flippy brings her upside down and makes her fly around' Petunia: Oh no Flippy! Please don't make me down! If you remove out my tail, i will scream so loud, that the whole town will hear me! 'Flippy forces his hand around to Petunia's tail so hard, until it removes out' Petunia: 'screaming' Petunia: 'screaming in pain due to part out of tail bleeding thanks to Flippy and falling down the upside down floor, until she hits the ground and it makes an explosion' 'we see alot and alot of blood on the ground, thanks to Petunia falling' Petunia: Uh? Is my tail alright? 'Petunia sees that her holding hole of her tail in her back is bleeding massivly because her tail is missing thanks to Flippy' Petunia: 'screams to death' 'we see Flippy tearing Petunia's tail to pieces so hard, until it very dissapears and there's no blue and pee line left at all, then we Flippy falling off the screen' 'we see Flippy still evil schemeing and falling down, until he hits Petunia on her holding hole of the tail, still bleeding' Petunia: No no please! Don't squash down my body! Flippy: Too bad! 'PETUNIA IS SCREAMING MASSIVLY, AND FLIPPY IS TEARING HER BODY SKIN DOWN AROUND UNTIL BLOOD COVERS THE SCREEN' 'we see now a ton of blood on the floor' Petunia: 'crying' Flippy: You will get melted by an energy melted around! Petunia: 'Screaming nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!' 'Flippy puts an energy melted of around on Petunia's red, bloody body' Petunia: 'crying and screaming, while she melts for her pression, until she melts-explodes down and fills the floor with even more blood, and her eyes and nose on the floor too' 'everyone screams' DXC: OMG! I have to escape the school! 'DXC runs while screaming' 'we see Flippy running to DXC until he touches his neck to hold him, similar moment in Random Acts of Silence with Mime and Flippy, and Flippy running with DXC, until he gets to the final stair' Flippy: I'm gonna push you down! DXC: Nooooooooooooo! Flippy: Die now DXC! 'DXC screams while falling down the stairs, until he really hurts his body' DXC: 'cries' 'we see Flippy holding DXC again and attaches him to a stair part and holds DXC with a rope around his neck' DXC: 'screams a little bit and chokes aswell, tries to hold himself, since his lower half grows up, it does it until his lower half breaks and all left is some of his intestines, similar injury to Nutty in Concrete Solution' 'we see Flippy attaching his teeth to DXC's lower half intestines, and does a moonwalk like Michael Jackson so he can eat his body parts, he does that nonsense out of DXC's intestines, and moves so far away and forces so hard, until he moves a little faster and falls, finding out he removed all of his brains and organs, his intestines and his heart off his body' Flippy: 'screams like in some part with Evil Flippy in Autopsy Turvy Part 4 while an knife holding fight' Flippy: 'sees that all of DXC's organs and his brain and intestines are pulled out of his body, thanks to Flippy's force' 'DXC falls on the ground due to being too low, thanks to his death' 'we see Flippy running back to the theater' 'we see Flippy on stage' Flippy: I'm gonna throw this bomb to everybody! 'throws bomb' 'the bomb hits DXC's mom's mouth' DXC's mom: 'chokes on the bomb, tries to get it out until she explodes' Flippy: Huh? What have i done! 'turns back to Good Flippy' Flippy: 'screams' Flippy: Oh my god! I will saw Buzz Lightyear with this straight razor! 'saws Buzz Lightyear with his straight razor from Without a Hitch, until Buzz Lightyear's head removes out' Flippy: 'shocked' Sounds like an idiotic moment. 'we close out to Flippy, still shocked' THE END Injuries 1. Texy is attacked by Tex. A decision from a Twirly-Doo lie. 2. Tex has his eye stabed by a knife by Texy. 3. DXC is stabed in the eye by Flippy. 4. Petunia has her tail removed out of her tail holding hole, bleeds to death by all of her body skin carved off by Flippy. 5. DXC is pushed down the stairs by Flippy. 6. DXC is attached in the neck to by a rope, thanks to Flippy and his lower half removes out with his intestines due to trying too hard to hold himself. Deaths 1. Petunia has her bloody-now body squashed down and melted around by an energy melter of around. 2. DXC has all of his organs, heart, intestines and brain removed out thanks to Flippy's force to eat his intestines while he was injured. 3. DXC's mom gets forced by Flippy to eat a bomb, she swallows the bomb and chokes on it until she explodes. 4. Buzz Lightyear has his head decipated by Flippy's straight razor. Trivia *This episode is probably the goriest of all. *This is DXC's most torturous death. *This is Petunia's most torturous death since the TV Episode, Wishy Washy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes